


Into Your World

by Ayr2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayr2003/pseuds/Ayr2003
Summary: Hermione Granger dies on the battlefield to save her fiance> Draco Malfoy.Draco will do anything to get the love of his life back.  Including messing around with dark stones.Que mess and drama.As always, please kudo and comment, it is such an encouragement!Ayr
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Please” Draco Malfoy was begging.

His black dragon skin boots picked up pace behind his father.

“I know you have it.” He reached his arm to his fathers, grasping it quickly, stopping him in his tracks.

“Draco, you have no idea what you are asking.” Lucius replied.

“But If you love me, if you can understand! You’ll know that I can’t live like this!”

His father’s grey eyes searched his own. “Dark stones from the middle ages are dangerous. They have power, so much power Draco.”

“But father that is exactly what I need.” His left arm and fist raised in demonstration. “I need to fix this, she must come back, I..” His fist tightened, tears welled and fell, his mouth contorted in pain. The pain in his voice was evident. “I cant live without out her, you must understand, surely!”

Lucius frowned. He closed his slightly aged eyes to inhale and exhale.

“I will do what I can to release the stone from the chest. It may take some time. But I understand son.” He pulled Draco hard against his chest.

*****************************************************

It was the size of a fist, with an old and ancient gold threaded wrap covering its surface multiple times. Lucius Malfoy gently unwrapped the package and carefully place it on the table surface.

His eyes drifted to the floating glass beside the table. A coffin made of glass floated with the aid of magic. Inside lay the body of his son’s fiancé, Hermione Granger. The beautiful young girl who had been so full of passion and smiles was now looking as if she had fallen asleep. Peacefully she lay on ivory silk, her head surround by brown curls. Hermione Granger had died doing what she done in life. Loving his son Draco. Hermione had pushed Draco out of the way when a quickly sent killing curse had came his way. The young with had made the ultimate choice and sacrificed herself for his son. A tear slid down the elder Malfoys face before he turned to the right to look at his wife. She also dropped a few tears as he made his way over towards her.

“ _Draco.._ ”

His name.

Draco’s eyebrows moved a fraction. His eyes bore into the large amethyst gem stone. They did not move from it.

“Did, did you hear., father?” Draco’s voice trailed off.

“I can feel it, its pulling me.” His eyebrows arched.

“My magic, its pulling.”

“ _What will you pay young Malfoy?_ ” His chest heaved backwards. He felt nauseous. This was dark magic.

“How do you know my name?” The small green face inside the lilac gem chuckled.

“ _I know you many times. I know why you have brought me here. I know what you want. I know you all. But what will YOU pay?_ ”

“What do you want.” He said it. There was no question being asked. He would pay anything. He waited. He stared at the gem. Waiting for the little face to reappear.

“ _Blood.._ ” The green face hummed the word.

“ _Touch me and turn around and what you see here shall not be found. Take what you want, but you shall pay. Not how you know, but in my way._ ” The little green face laughed.

Draco lifted his hands, they both shook.

Whatever it took.

Anything it wanted.

Hermione.

As he grasped the stone in his hands, he could feel its power surge in his palms. It exploded.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain in his head. Darkness. Something hard he lay on. His hand with his wand in it, rose to meet his head. He opened his eyes and his vision blurred before him.

“Get up you idiot.”

The voice of his father, a rough grab and he was pulled to his feet. The fist of his fathers hand still grasped his robes in a bundle. 

He blinked several times. The image of Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him.

“Do not embarrass me today in front of our master.”

Dracos brow knitted together in confusion. His head still spun a little. And then it stopped.

He took in all around him and his heart shivered at what he saw.

He was back at the battle. Hogwarts demolished. Witches and Wizards stood at ether side, ready to fight.

Voldemort stood in front of them.

Voldemort.

In front of them.

In front. 

Of.

Them.

They were on the wrong side. 

He moved from one foot to the other and he searched around, so many faces, so many he recognised.

There she was. Hermione. Just seeing her alive again he could feel the emotions running through his body.

Right beside Ronald Weasley. Harry stood in front of them.

They were definitely on the wrong side. 

Draco turned his head to his father. He looked no different, and his mother stood on the other side of him. He moved closer to his father and in a hushed voice he spoke. 

“Father what’s going on? what are we doing here?” 

“Shut up boy.”

Lucius Malfoy did not even look at his son but stared ahead at Voldemort who was talking.

Hermione. He looked at her again. What was going on. How was he meant to get to her. What was this.

The confusion was making his head hurt. Why was he back here, was he solely meant to save her? But why were his parents and him here, on this side? Why was his father speaking so badly to him.

Nothing was making sense.

He turned to his left to look at his mother, she looked tired. She turned to look at Draco and her eyes bore into his.

This was all wrong. 

He stepped forward. Two steps. 

Narcissa had grabbed his arm, he turned to her.

“We don’t belong here. I do not belong here mother.”

She let him go. 

Draco walked through the thin layer of Death Eaters, his hand gripped his wand in a tight knuckle grasp. He was ready to protect himself. He continued to move. His heat was beating out of his chest. His eyes on her.

“Well, Well, young Draco. Looks like the Malfoy heir is a blood traitor after all. But do tell us before you go, which muddy cunt did you sully yourself in,”

The creature laughed. His aunt Bellatrix cackled. And then the rest of the dark side did too.

Draco continued on, he tasted blood in his mouth. This was real. This was really happening. What the fuck was going on.

Her eyes were keeping him grounded. The pull of her eyes. He finally reached the empty spot on her other side and that’s were he stood. In close proximity to her side. 

Every eye was looking at him now. Voldemort laughed. The noise was horrifying. 

“Of course you did, brains and beauty.. shame about her blood, Draco?”

He stayed silent. Staring ahead.

Voldemort sneered at him.

“If you had only begged, I would have gifted you this mudblood cunt. We are not opposed to bad blood fuck slaves!”

He laughed and all behind him did.

That fucker.

The curse flew from his mouth before he even realised.

And then all hell broke loose. 

And spells began to fly through the air like arrows.

“Listen I know the best way, follow my lead!” Draco shouted to Harry.

Curse. Protect.. Move.

“This is my side!” Harry called back.

What?

“Yeah, fuck off to your own side Malfoy!” Ronald Wesley pushed up against him. 

“Stop it both of you!” Hermione pushed them both apart. More spells flew. It was like a cooling balm to have felt her skin on his even just for that split second. 

He focused on the battle. 

************************************************************

“He is Dead My Lord.” Narcissa Malfoy declared over the body of Harry Potter as she kneeled beside it.

Voldemort stood close. He raised arms and hands.

“Harry Potter is Dead! Now come forward and declare yourself, I will give mercy to all who beg for it!”

There was silence.

“Come back Draco!”

It was his father who was now began to make a scene.

“Get back here now!”

“Yes Draco. You should listen to your father.” Voldemort declared.

Voldemort laughed.

“Come back and beg Young Malfoy” Voldemort motioned to the ground below him with one of his pale hands. 

Draco knew what he had to do. He swallowed hard.

Elder wand in his hand. 

He glanced to his side, to look at Hermione. She was bloody and bruised. He swallowed again.

He turned his head straight ahead and walked.

As Draco walked to Harry, he bent and quickly placed in Harry’s hand one of the most powerful wands known. 

****************************************************************

It was done again. It was over and she was alive.

He turned in her direction and ran to her.

He stopped a few metres short when Weasley grabbed her and kissed her right in front of him. 

“Hermione..” He sounded hoarse.

Hermione and Ron broke apart abruptly.

Hermione?” Ron looked at him like he wanted to strangle him.

“Malfoy?” she looked at him strange. 

“Malfoy?” He repeated. She hadn’t called him Malfoy since their awkward meet and greet in first year several years ago.

What the fuck is going on??

“Draco Malfoy drop your wand, your under arrest!”

He turned to find two Aurors behind him, wands pointed at him. He looked around to see that the ministry Aurors had arrived and were rounding up the Death Eaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, if you read this chapter then thank you very much!! please let me know what you thought of it? Kudos and comments always are appreciated!
> 
> Cookies for anyone who can tell me which song inspired this chapter! ;-D
> 
> Ayr


End file.
